


Heroes of Tomorrow After Dark

by MaxSins



Category: Heroes of Tomorrow FB RP, NOT CANON - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians FB RP
Genre: Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, It's Kinktober, Late Kinktober (From 2 years ago that I never got the courage to post), Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Please don't judge me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Temperature Play, kinkfest, pron, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSins/pseuds/MaxSins
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots from Kinktober 2018 prompts.Seriously. Every chapter is just sin and smut.
Relationships: From Slow Burn to this kind of heat, Get Holy Water Quick!, Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Face-Sitting (Tyrone×Korinne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pursed his lips, thinking, before running his tongue on his bottom lip. “Rinne?”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> He swallowed thickly. His heart hammered inside his chest. He didn’t want to sound like a pervert, but… “Will you let me go down on you?”

_‘Maybe lending her my hoodie was a bad idea,’_ Tyrone thought to himself. He leaned back on one of the armrests of the long couch and tried not to stare at the redhead, who was lying down on the opposite side of the furniture.

Korinne was lying on her back, with her upper body leaning heavily against the upholstered armrest. Her short, fiery red hair was tied in a low ponytail. She was bundled up in his light blue hoodie. “Bundled up”, because the clothing was too big on her that it could be mistaken for a blanket wrapped around her. Her emerald green eyes were fixed at the Nintendo handheld console, as she tried to clear a stage on her game. Her legs were bent towards her, so Tyrone had a nice view of her freckled thighs.

For someone who easily got cold, Korinne seemed to favor shorts a lot.

Tyrone blinked and reddened once he realized where his eyes and thoughts wandered. He shifted in his place, bringing his knees close to him. He tried to put as much space between him and his girlfriend, which was only half a foot. He took off his glasses and wiped them, as they started to fog.

Korinne looked up from her game and immediately noticed how Tyrone’s face was tinged scarlet. It was pretty hard to miss, considering the other had albinism. “Is something wrong?” She hit “Pause” on her game and sat up. “You look sick.”

Tyrone put his glasses on again. “I’m fine. It’s just… a little hot.” He didn’t meet her gaze when he said this.

“Really?” Korinne looked at what he wore- a simple V-necked shirt and baggy pants- and glanced out the window. “The weather’s pretty cold today, though.” She gestured at what he’s wearing. “You’re not dressed too warmly, either. Are you sure you’re okay?”

She got on all fours and reached out for his forehead. His pinkish skin was damp, but he felt warm. Warmer than usual. “You’re burning up.”

Tyrone looked away briefly. He took his glasses off again, wiped it on his shirt and put them on. “Am I?” His ice blue eyes were fixed at her, finally.

Korinne tilted her head, studying his expression. Where did she see that look on his face?

Then, it dawned on her. Oh.

“I’m fine,” Tyrone said, reassuring her. “I’ll just get some sleep and you…. You just continue your game, okay? Beat that level for me.” He tried to lean back on his side of the couch, but the redhead had already crawled up to him, straddling his hips.

“R-rinne?”

“You know, you don’t have to keep it all to yourself all the time,” she said, quietly. She looked away, blood rushing up to her face. “There’s nothing wrong with asking.”

Gods, she looked cute.

The albino cupped one of his hands on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. He felt relief wash over him when she kissed him back, her hands settling against his chest.

He looped one arm around her and pulled her down on his lap, towards him. Korinne let out a small, audible gasp.

Before Tyrone could pull away and ask if he hurt her, the redhead already answered for him. “It’s okay. I’m fine.” Then, she continued kissing him. Her lips parted his.

This gave Tyrone enough encouragement. Slowly, both of his hands wandered down her shoulders, to her sides, down to her hips, until they settled on her butt. He cupped his hands there and gave it a squeeze.

Korinne yelped again and pulled away. She pouted at Tyrone and smacked him gently on the shoulder. “Really?”

The albino grinned up at her. “I’ve been wanting to do that since we sat down.” He studied her expression, and slowly, he let one hand slide down to the back of her bare thighs.

The redhead winced and bit her lower lip, upon feeling his cold fingers against her skin. She looked down at him and finally noticed that he still had his glasses on. Korinne gently removed them from his face. “We wouldn’t want to ruin these.”

Tyrone chuckled. “That’s very thoughtful of you.” He gave her a small peck on the nose. It was innocent enough… Except his hands had other ideas. They ran up and down the back of her smooth, bare thighs. He could feel her shudder with how cold his touch was and it gave him another level of excitement.

He pursed his lips, thinking, before running his tongue on his bottom lip. “Rinne?”

“Yeah?”

He swallowed thickly. His heart hammered inside his chest. He didn’t want to sound like a pervert, but… “Will you let me go down on you?”

Korinne could feel herself turning red from his question, but a cold chill ran down her spine from just imagining it. “Are you sure?”

Tyrone only nodded.

“O-okay.” From her sitting position, she got to her knees and spread her legs enough for Tyrone to fit through. She could already feel herself getting warm downstairs.

The male took his shirt off and slid down the couch, so he was now lying on his back. He positioned himself underneath the redhead.

Gingerly, Korinne slid her shorts along with her underwear down her thighs. Feeling extremely shy all of a sudden, she looked down at Tyrone, only to see his eyes staring up at her in wonder.

“Cute underwear,” he commented. He said it not in a flirting manner- just… said it like, it was a mere observation.

That made her feel slightly better. “Thanks?”

“Not as cute as you, though.”

This time, Korinne could see him smiling. She felt flustered all over, as if what they were doing wasn’t enough already!

“I know that look on your face,” he continued. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re beautiful.”

Korinne flicked him on the forehead. “You’re just saying that.”

“But you believe me, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then, do you trust me?”

Korinne bit her lower lip and nodded.

Tyrone smiled. “Thank you.” Gently, he held her hips and slowly guided her down.

The redhead held on the back and arm rest of the couch as she lowered herself, so as not to put all of her weight on him. She didn’t want to suffocate him in any way.

As always, Tyrone started out slow. He didn’t want to rush her, nor did he want to hurt her. His tongue ran down her folds slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. It’s been a while since they did anything of this sort and again, he didn’t want to rush her. He made sure to increase his pace gradually.

Korinne tried to even her breathing. She hoped that she could keep up if ever Tyrone wanted to speed things up, but it didn’t. Instead, he waited for her to get hold of his rhythm, until she was rocking back and forth on his face. She squeezed her eyes shut as the feeling washed over her.

When Tyrone felt that she had already adjusted, he slipped one finger inside her in a slow manner, while one of his hands gripped her hips tight to keep her from falling.

The redhead arched her back and bit down on her lip to keep her moan in. “R-Rune…”

He hummed, sending vibrations up her being. He moved his finger in and out of her, with the same pace as his tongue, so as not to overwhelm her. He licked at her heat, tasting her. He could tell that he was driving her to the edge with every second. Meanwhile, his pants had already felt tight around the crotch area.

Korinne gripped the sofa tight. “I’m getting close. I can’t-“

He hummed. If his mouth wasn’t full, he would have said, “Go ahead.” He continued what he was doing, enjoying every second of it. Korinne looked hot at that moment- red-faced and wearing _his_ hoodie. Especially with her eyes shut like that.

Not to mention, how she said his name.

She gasped out his name, as she came. Tyrone immediately held her up with both hands as she twitched uncontrollably from her climax. He closed his eyes, lapping up everything she had for him. Thank god, he took his shirt off.

He tried to sit up, feeling satisfied knowing that he was the one that made Korinne feel like that. He held her against his chest and wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand. “You okay?”

Korinne nodded, burying her face against his chest. Her breathing was still shaky, but they were no longer shallow. “I’m okay,” she answered, softly.

Tyrone tucked some loose strands of red hair behind her ear. He leaned himself back on the armrest and the two of them were now cuddled up with one another. “Thanks for…” He suddenly couldn’t find the right words to say. He could feel himself blushing again. “You know… Letting me…”

Korinne laughed softly. “Don’t mention it. I told you.” She rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. She smiled. She was the one causing that. “It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“Does this mean I can ask you anytime?”

She looked up at him, surprised at his question. She pinched his nose gently. “You can ask anytime, but I’m not saying I’ll say ‘yes’ all the time.”

Tyrone laughed, embracing her. “That’s okay with me.”


	2. Begging (Travis×Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that really what you want, Herrington?” Her fingers intertwined themselves in his scarlet locks.
> 
> “Y-yes.”
> 
> “‘Yes’ what?”
> 
> “Yes, princess.”
> 
> Sylvia leaned close to his ear once more. “Then, I want you to beg for it.”

“S-sylvia, please…” His voice was husky and hoarse, even with the small stammer.

The blonde’s lips curled up in a cold smile, as she watched Travis squirm beneath her. His hair was damp with sweat and was matted over his brow. His hands were tied together by the wrists over his head. His toned muscular arms were raised on either side of his face. His face… It was Sylvia’s favorite thing to stare at that moment.

His skin was tinged scarlet as sweat travelled down from his temples down to his jaw and neck. His handsome features were contorted in what looked like a pained and pleading expression. With the dark purple blindfold obscuring his eyes, Sylvia can let her imagination roam free. In the dim light, Travis looked very enticing.

She dragged her index finger from his throat down to his chest and abdomen, grazing his skin lightly. Travis was still wearing his buttondown shirt, but Sylvia had already worked the buttons free earlier, exposing his smooth, sunkissed skin beneath. “Please, what, Travis?” She ground her hips against his.

Travis hissed, struggling against his bonds. This made the bed creak and for a moment, Sylvia got worried he was going to break free. “That…” He tried to buck his hips up, but Sylvia merely pushed him down again. She can tell how eager he was with the bulge in his jeans.

Sylvia made a tutting noise with her tongue. “Not so fast, Herrington,” she said. “Did you really think it would be so easy?” She leaned in towards his neck and planted a small kiss there. This made Travis swallow audibly.

“After all those weeks that you left me here uncared for?” Another kiss, but this time, it was deeper. “Unsatisfied?” She pecked at the corner of his mouth, just missing his lips by a millimeter. “Unloved?”

“I-” Travis swallowed again. This was turning him on more than he expected. He made the mistake of not contacting his girlfriend due to him getting drowned in his studies back in Boston. He always meant to call her or Iris-message her, but neither time nor did his body permit him to. College was a pain. “I didn’t know you felt that way, princess.”

“Well, I did,” Sylvia hissed, dragging her nails down his abdomen. Travis tensed underneath her touch, groaning loudly.

Sylvia didn’t mind if he was being loud. She had cast a Muffling Charm around the cabin.

“Do you know how frustrating it is?” She ground her hips once more against him… even more intensely than the past hour. “Do you?”

Travis inhaled sharply and let out an involuntary moan in response to Sylvia’s actions. He would have covered his mouth if his hands weren’t tied up above him. Damn, he should have known Sylvia was in one of her moods the moment she eagerly tied him up with his own neck tie. “I’m sorry, princess.”

His breath caught in his throat, as Sylvia pressed harder against him. He missed her a lot, but this was driving him crazy. “Please,” he begged. “I’m-” He inhaled sharply. “-sorry.”

He could feel Sylvia relax on top of him. Without his sight, everything he felt, heard, and smelled were amplified. His other senses were going overdrive. Her long hair tickled at his bare skin. Her voice was sweet as honey. Her small gasps of breath and whimpers were like music and her lavender perfume lingered in his nostrils.

“Fine." She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked gently. “What do you want me to do?” she whispered close to his ear. Her warm breath sent chills down his spine.

“Do you want me to touch you?” With that, he felt her hands delicately cup his face, making him face her. “Kiss you, perhaps?” He held his breath as his lips pressed against hers. Gods, her lips were sweet and soft. He felt greatly disappointed when she pulled away. “What do you want me to do, Travis Kent Herrington?”

Travis swallowed again. Suddenly, his throat felt dry. The aching in his crotch wasn’t helping his concentration. “I want you to make me feel just how much you missed me, princess.” He swallowed thickly. “So I can show you how much I missed you.” He wanted to hold her in his arms, but…

“Is that really what you want, Herrington?” Her fingers intertwined themselves in his scarlet locks.

“Y-yes.”

“‘Yes’ what?”

“Yes, princess.”

Sylvia leaned close to his ear once more. “Then, I want you to beg for it.”

Travis bit his lip, thinking how Sylvia would want it. _“Please, princess! Take me! Do me! Fuck me! Whatever you want to call it! Just please!”_

The blond giggled. “I like you begging…” She caressed his cheek. “As much as I want to see you do it more… Nevermind, I’m getting impatient as well.” She undid his belt and slipped his jeans along with his underwear down.

The redhead took in a deep sigh of relief when his excitement was finally free from its confines. He couldn’t see anything, but he could tell that he was already wet with precum. His throat let out a low growl as Sylvia carefully wrapped a condom around his length.

Without warning, Sylvia sat on top of him. Both of them moaned at the feeling of each other.

Travis’s breathing became ragged. She felt amazing around him- soft, wet, and velvety. Every touch and movement was more intense than they usually were to him. “Oh, gods.” He inhaled through his mouth.

Sylvia’s fingers dug onto Travis’s shoulders. The feeling of him inside her was great, but with a tinge of pain. After all, it had been a while since she and Travis did it and the lad just arrived from Boston. Yes, what a way to welcome him back!

“Oh my gods,” Travis groaned out. “You feel so good! You’re so-” His words were cut when Sylvia kissed him roughly on the mouth, her tongue slipping in between his lips. When they pulled away from each other, both of them were out of breath.

“You want to know just how much I missed you, yes?” Her British accent sounded melodic to his ears. Travis could only nod eagerly, his lips still tingling from her kiss.

Sylvia wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good answer.” She moved her hips roughly, which made Travis wince and bite his bottom lip. She kissed his swollen lips. “You look really good like this.” Then, she buried her face on the crook of his neck. She bounced on his length roughly once more.

Travis didn’t even get the chance to move when he felt himself reaching his limit. “Sylvia, wait! Slow-” He caught his breath as once again he was sheathed deeply into her. “-down! I can’t-”

“If you come first, you will greatly regret it,” she warned. Truthfully, she was close to her peak, as well. The pressure buildup in her core was getting too much for her to bear. Her movements were getting sloppy.

But she wasn’t going to tell Travis that. Let him suffer.

The son of Apollo bit at his lower lip once more. His face was contorted in intense concentration. The last thing he needed at that moment was to come first, but Sylvia was NOT making it easy for him. Think boring thoughts. Midterms! Exams! Deadlines! Anything to keep him from going over the edge!

Just as he thought he wouldn’t make it, Sylvia bit him too hard on the shoulder. This made Travis cry out in pain. Then, he felt her walls tighten around him, which drowned out the stinging feeling. She shuddered on top of him and he felt her warm fluids gush out as she came.

Travis moaned, crying out Sylvia’s name as he let himself loose. His breathing was shallow, as he came down from his high. If his hands weren’t tied, he would have held Sylvia in his arms and caressed her hair and back.

Sylvia gave him a small peck on the lips before taking his blindfold off.

He squinted. At first, his vision was blurry and Sylvia was nothing but a pale smudge in front of him. He blinked until his vision adjusted and smiled at her. “You… are amazing.” He leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.” She rested her head on his left shoulder. “More than I’d like to admit.”

“I’m sorry for not calling. I’ll make sure to Iris-message you once every week.”

“You better!” She snuggled closer to him, still embracing him.

“Sylvia?”

“Yes?” She didn’t even bother to lift her head up.

“Aren’t you going to untie me?” Travis twisted his wrists in an attempt to break free. “My arms feel a little numb.”

The blonde looked at the knotted neck tie, then at her boyfriend’s face. “No, I think I’m going to leave it up there for a little while longer.” She touched the tip of his nose with her index finger and smiled mischievously. “You look cute like this.”

“Sylviaaaa…”


	3. Temperature Play (Tyrone×Korinne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pushed herself up to a sitting position and crawled up to him. Gently, she took his hands away from his face. “Why are you apologizing? I agreed to it, didn’t I?” She smiled sheepishly at him, her emerald eyes gleaming with warmth. “Sure, I was a little… surprised, but it’s one of the things I’m willing to try with you.”
> 
> The albino touched her hair and tucked some of the stray strands behind her ear. “But I don’t want to put you through something you’re not comfortable with. You hate the cold.” He laughed. “Have you seen yourself during winter?”
> 
> The redhead smiled. “True, I don’t like the cold… but I don’t hate it. Not entirely.” She gave him a small peck on the cheek. “I like you, don’t I?”
> 
> Tyrone could feel his face warming up. Gently, he cupped Korinne’s face with both hands and looked into her eyes. “I like you, too.”

“You know, we don’t have to do this,” Tyrone said, fixing his eyes at Korinne. She looked so frail underneath him. She only had a lime green spaghetti-strap top, so her shoulders and collarbones were bare to him. The freckles on her skin reminded him of mini constellations. Her red hair was fanned out on the pillow like a halo of flame. “It’s risky. What if I sneezed? What if someone comes in? What if I lose control all of a sudden?” He moved back away from her and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Earlier that day, he had just learned about something new when a close friend of his asked him if he ever considered doing temperature play in the bedroom. Being the homeschooled boy that he was, he had no idea what that meant and once he knew, he couldn’t get the thought out of his head, for some reason.

Korinne brought herself up on her elbows, sighing. Tyrone had already taken off his shirt, baring his pale upper body. His muscles were more lean than bulky, but Korinne didn’t mind. How he could look so cute was beyond her understanding, but she was glad she had a front row seat to it.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and crawled up to him. Gently, she took his hands away from his face. “Why are you apologizing? I agreed to it, didn’t I?” She smiled sheepishly at him, her emerald eyes gleaming with warmth. “Sure, I was a little… surprised, but it’s one of the things I’m willing to try with you.”

The albino touched her hair and tucked some of the stray strands behind her ear. “But I don’t want to put you through something you’re not comfortable with. You hate the cold.” He laughed. “Have you seen yourself during winter?”

The redhead smiled. “True, I don’t like the cold… but I don’t hate it. Not entirely.” She gave him a small peck on the cheek. “I like you, don’t I?”

Tyrone could feel his face warming up. Gently, he cupped Korinne’s face with both hands and looked into her eyes. “I like you, too.”

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The both of them just sat there with their lips locked. He felt Korinne wrap her arms around his neck and gently, he laid her back down on the bed, so he was on top of her again. He made sure to prop himself up on his knees and elbows so he won’t crush her with his weight.

“I’m still down for it,” she said, when they finally broke away from each other. She touched the side of his face with the back of her fingers. “I trust you. I’m sure you’re in more control of your power than you think, but if you’re not ready, I’m okay with it, too. I’ll still like you, either way.” She smiled up at him.

It was the kind of smile that was brighter than the fairy lights around them.

Tyrone pursed his lips and thought about it. His heart pounded inside his chest. He pushed himself up, so he was sitting down. “Okay, but if it gets too much, you’ll tell me.” He adjusted both of Korinne’s legs, so he was settled between them. “Do you understand?”

Korinne nodded. This time, she could hear her heart racing. With how observant and thoughtful Tyrone was, she doubted she even had to say anything for him to notice. Still, the both of them still decided on a safe word.

“Here goes.” Tyrone closed his eyes and concentrated on the palms of his hands. He knew his hands were always cold, but this time, he lowered the temperature so it was like he just dipped them in ice-cold water. He touched Korinne’s hands, tentatively. “How’s this?”

She tensed, but just nodded. If he didn’t warn her, she would surely squirm, but she was able to prepare herself for that one. “It’s fine.”

“How about this?” He made his hands even colder still. Tyrone decided to see the range she could handle, before touching her anywhere. Once he got that, he’ll just operate in that area. Yeah.

Korinne caught her breath and closed her eyes. “I’m fine.”

Tyrone touched her wrists and there, he made his palms cold again. So cold, he could see steam waft from it as his skin met with the warm air of the room. “This one.”

His girlfriend’s eyes squeezed shut and he could feel her shuddering in his touch. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh. “I can still handle it,” she said, in a breathy tone. Tyrone chided himself for suddenly wanting to hear it more… He decided to take note of the amount of power he had to use for this temperature.

“Last one.” He touched her hands once again and this time, Korinne’s hands jerked away instinctively. They were pinkish, as blood rushed to them to warm them up. Ah, so that was her limit. The son of Khione made sure to remember never to go beyond that. He immediately let go of her. “I’m sorry!” He held both of her hands (this time, his hands were back to how they normally were) and kissed them all over. “Did it hurt?”

Korinne gave him a small smile. “Just a little,” she reassured him, because of the look of worry in his face. “I’m okay. You’re okay.”

Tyrone closed his eyes and remembered the coldness that Korinne could tolerate. “I’ll start now, okay?” Slowly, he let his fingers trail from her hands down her arms, keeping the cold temperature at what he called “Level 1”. When he reached her shoulders, he alternated between “Level 1” and “Level 2” every 2 seconds, just to see if she would notice the difference.

She did. He could feel her tense every time he switched to “Level 2”. Damn, she really was sensitive to the cold. He ran his hands down her shirt and rested at its hem. “May I? They’re colder than they usually are.”

Korinne nodded.

Tyrone slipped one of his hands inside her shirt, while he let the other travel down her thighs. Her shorts only reached mid-thigh so he had a lot of access to her bare skin down there.

Meanwhile, Korinne tried not to squirm too much. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands feel her warm skin. Before that, was she just imagining the steam from where their skin touched? That was another way of making things “steamy”.

That was when she knew she wasn’t in her normal state of mind. She was making jokes to herself. Her breaths were shallower and she gasped even more than usual with the slightest touch from Tyrone. Gods! She didn’t want to know how her boyfriend saw her now. She let her eyes open a crack only to see nothing but admiration and careful thought in his eyes.

She bit her lip hard when she felt his hands on her chest and inner thigh. Her back arched a little from the mattress.

“Does it hurt? Oh my gods!” Immediately, the cold disappeared which was both a relief and a disappointment. “I’m so sorry!”

Korinne shook her head. “No, you were doing fine! It was just- I can take it.” She made sure to stare into his eyes to show him her resolve. “You didn’t hurt me. It’s okay.”

Tyrone gulped, audibly. Man, Korinne never failed to amaze him and he could feel himself getting even more turned on. “If you say so.” He made his hands cold again. “Again, if it’s too much, you’ll tell me. Okay?”

He took a deep breath and leaned forward, so he was closer to her. His left hand went inside her shirt once more, feeling her breasts underneath. Thank gods, Korinne had already taken off her brassiere earlier. She squirmed and gasped with every little thing he did. He bit at his own bottom lip. If this was how she was reacting to this, what about…

Slowly, he slipped his right hand inside her shorts and felt her already damp underwear. This made Korinne squeak- which Tyrone found extremely cute and alarming. He waited for her to protest and say the word, but Korinne just squeezed her eyes shut and panted. Her face was red and sweat beaded her skin.

“Wow, you’re wet,” he said. There was no tinge of teasing. Just an observation, as he continued to feel her heat. Even he could tell the difference of the temperature of the two.

Korinne just kept her eyes closed and was partly impressed with how Tyrone could multitask with his hands. One was working on her breasts, while the other was downstairs, but both had the same rhythm to them. Must be the piano skills he had. “What are you going to do about it?” Her voice didn’t sound like hers even to her ears. It was breathier…

And she only realized what she just said the moment it left her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Tyrone’s lips curl slightly on one side, the way they did when he was about to do something he would find amusing. “Now, that you asked.” He slipped one finger inside her core and this made Korinne squirm and tense. Her breath came out in a startled gasp. She immediately covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her sounds.

Tyrone laughed. His hand left her chest just so he could move her hands away from her face. “You don’t have to do that. I like hearing you.” He kissed her on the lips and proceeded to pin both of her hands over her head.

Korinne was pleasantly overwhelmed. Her boyfriend had already stuck two, cold fingers in, working her already damp core, while kissing her lips gently. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled away from their kiss. “Stop.” Before Tyrone could say anything she continued, “Put it in.”

The albino raised both eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. She hasn’t said the safe word yet, but… “Are you still okay?” he asked, his voice hoarse and husky.

“Yes,” she answered, urgency dripped in her voice. “Please. Please, Rune.”

She didn’t need to ask twice.

Tyrone let go of her hands and worked on his pants. He slipped it down and reached for his aching length. He gave it a few slow strokes to make sure he was ready, before wrapping it up with rubber. “Always come prepared.” Kind of funny.

He slipped his fingers out and gently shimmied Korinne’s shorts and underwear down her thighs. He settled himself in front of her entrance. “I’m going in, Rinne.”

Korinne gripped one of his wrists. “Please.”

Her grip tightened once he thrust himself in slowly. The stinging coldness was slowly getting replaced by his warm being. She tried to bite at her lip, but Tyrone didn’t let her by kissing her. “Please, don’t hurt yourself.” He kissed her at the same time he thrust into her again. Both of them swallowed each others’ gasps.

Tyrone growled low in his throat. He moved his hips a couple more times, until he was fully sheathed into her. “Gods… you feel so good. Are you okay?”

The redhead nodded. “I just need to adjust.” Her grip on Tyrone’s wrist loosened as her walls relaxed around him. “Okay, you can start moving now.”

Following what she said, Tyrone slowly moved inside her. He kept his movements as rhythmic as possible in order not to overwhelm the girl too much and to give her a uniform pace she can match.

Korinne made a small squeaking noise. With the amount of stimulation she got, she knew she wasn’t going to last long. In fact, she was already feeling the pressure build up fast inside her. “R-rune…” Her voice was starting to stammer. “R-rune, I’m getting-“

“It’s okay. Don’t hold yourself back.” He pushed himself into her one last time and that undid Korinne. She held onto him so tight, he had a feeling he was going to bruise. Her thighs became damp as her juices flowed out from her reaching her peak.

She shuddered, but Tyrone was still moving, trying to reach his peak.

“Rune-“

“It’s okay- I’m close- Rinne-“ He groaned and shuddered. After a couple of seconds, he was still panting as he slowly pulled himself out of her and lied down next to her. His skin was damp with sweat, but he still held an arm out to Korinne.

The girl smiled and snuggled close to him, using his arm as a pillow. “You were great.” He couldn’t see her face, since she buried it on his bare chest. He felt her kiss him softly there.

He buried his face onto her hair. It smelled of Korinne and her shampoo. “You, too.” He wrapped her in his arms, protectively. Their legs intertwined with one another. “Thank you for… you know.”

“I told you, there are a lot of things I’m okay doing as long as it’s with you.” This was when she looked up at him with a small mischievous grin. “Next time, we try it with something hot. Turn the tables, a little.”

Tyrone’s eyes widened, but didn’t say anything.

Korinne quickly amended it. “I’m just kidding! We don’t have to-“

“No, no,” Tyrone cut her off. “I was thinking of what we could use for it.” This time, it was his turn to laugh at the surprised expression on the redhead’s face. “What? It wouldn’t be fair if you’re the only one that gets to experience it.” He kissed her on the forehead and looked down at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. “Take good care of me, okay, Rinne?”


	4. Mirror Sex (Milo×AJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo hummed a soft, pleasant tune, pretending not to hear her. He was good at that. “But I like watching you like this. Don’t you?” He kissed her on the cheek, prompting her to look at her own reflection. “Is it wrong that I-“ He kissed her on the side of her neck, at the same time he flicked his finger gently on one of her nipples. “-want you-“ He kissed her on the shoulder, biting her a little. This made AJ wince. “-to enjoy-“ He removed the hand he had on her chest and settled it under her chin, tilting it a little higher.“-the same thing I see when we make love?”
> 
> He could tell that she was looking at her reflection fully. That, she was taking in the view that Milo enjoyed.
> 
> AJ could only blush at what the other was saying. He usually didn’t compliment her too much, but gods above, when he did… Sometimes, she wondered if he was the one that “stole” her affinity for poetry.

AJ pressed both hands against the cold, smooth surface of the mirror for support. She tried to even out her breathing, but Milo was making it hard for her to focus. She glanced up to see her face on the reflective surface. Her face was breaded with sweat, and her sunkissed skin was flushed pink. Her golden blond hair fell around her shoulders and matted on her brow.

Milo bent over, so he was pressed against her back and whispered close to her ear. His British accent was smooth like caramel. “You look really pretty.” She could feel his hands explore her body, as if embracing her from behind.

What in Hades was he talking about? She could _see_ how she looked! Not only was her shirt riding up her torso, it was rumpled from their earlier intense makeout session. Thanks to her position, she could see inside her shirt collar. There were red kiss marks on her collarbones and throat. “‘Pretty’? I look gorgeous!”

The daughter of Apollo glared up at him through his reflection. She hated how she loved looking at his toned arms around her body. She couldn’t see the whole of him, but she caught glimpses of his bare torso. Smooth skin over toned muscle. His lips were curled up in a playful smirk, his gray eyes glinting.

She squeezed her eyes shut, as Milo slipped a hand in her shorts and inserted a slender finger inside her. She instinctively pursed her lips to muffle her moans.

“My mistake.” Milo kissed her behind the ear. “You look gorgeous.” His fingers moved in a way that teased AJ, making her squirm in his arms. He gently nibbled at the lobe of her ear. Inwardly, he was amused with how AJ was going crazy.

Bending her over in front of one of the house’s huge mirrors was one of his best ideas yet.

“Quit teasing!”

The male raised an eyebrow, meeting her gaze in the mirror. For someone small, the look in AJ’s cerulean eyes suggested she was close to flipping out. It was funny. “Oh? So it’s okay, if you do it, but when I do, it’s not?” He showered her shoulders with soft kisses, while his hands busied themselves on one of her breasts and on her heat. “That’s hardly fair.”

“You’ve been dragging it for too long now,” AJ insisted. “That’s hardly fair for me!”

Milo hummed a soft, pleasant tune, pretending not to hear her. He was good at that. “But I like watching you like this. Don’t you?” He kissed her on the cheek, prompting her to look at her own reflection. “Is it wrong that I-“ He kissed her on the side of her neck, at the same time he flicked his finger gently on one of her nipples. “-want you-“ He kissed her on the shoulder, biting her a little. This made AJ wince. “-to enjoy-“ He removed the hand he had on her chest and settled it under her chin, tilting it a little higher.“-the same thing I see when we make love?”

He could tell that she was looking at her reflection fully. That, she was taking in the view that Milo enjoyed.

AJ could only blush at what the other was saying. He usually didn’t compliment her too much, but gods above, when he did… Sometimes, she wondered if he was the one that “stole” her affinity for poetry.

“I think I would see it, if you _actually_ started making love to me, Milo,” she sniped back. “And as much as how good you are at teasing…” She decided to push her bum back, rubbing it against his crotch. She could feel his growing excitement through his trousers. “I’m better at it than you, so are you doing me or are we done here?”

There was a flicker of shock in Milo’s lust-blown eyes. For a moment, AJ thought she had turned him off or he was actually going to stop and leave her unsatisfied. Then, he grinned down at her. His eyes went from her face down to her thighs which glistened faintly with her own excitement. “Aren’t we impatient today, Spitfire? Well, if that’s what the angel wants.”

He straightened himself behind her and she tried to see what he was doing back there. He unbuttoned his trousers. It took him another minute to wrap himself up for protection, before he gripped her hips hard.

AJ yelped a little and braced herself.

“Hold on,” Milo warned. He stared at her nicely curvy arse for a second too long. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander. Not even a minute passed, and he was hard again. Well, then. He pushed himself into her, eliciting groans and moans from the both of them. He thrust into her once more, gripping onto her hips. She felt tight and warm around him. “Gods. One more-“ He moved his hips again in one powerful thrust and sheathed himself fully into her.

The girl’s legs quivered as she adjusted to him being inside her. AJ didn’t expect it to feel different, but it did. Maybe because Milo entered her from behind? Somehow, it was like he was deeper inside her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Okay. You can start moving now.”

As Milo waited for her to adjust to him, he couldn’t help but stare at her arse once more. They just looked… very enticing. One of his hands rubbed on one of the cheeks, feeling the smooth skin there. Before he could hold himself back, he gave AJ’s bum a hearty smack with his palm.

“Ow!” AJ glared back at him. “What was that for?”

The British smiled at her innocently. “I’m sorry. Did it hurt too much? I couldn’t help myself.” He rubbed the pinkish area to soothe it. “You just have a nice bum. I’m sorry.”

AJ bit her cheek. Milo rubbing her behind like that made the pain she felt worth it. Wow, his hands were rough and warm and strong… She blinked. She hated getting spanked as a young girl, but… What the hell was happening?

“A little heads’ up next time,” was the only thing she said, turning back to face the mirror again. She didn’t want to admit it, but she kind of liked it.

Milo nodded, and pulled himself back before bucking his hips into her. With each push and pull, he felt like he was deeper into her every time. He held on to her hips to steady her, while looking into the mirror every once in a while.

AJ’s face was contorted with pleasure. Her face was just as red as his, which reassured him that she must be feeling just as good as he was. The mirror made creaking noises with each thrust he made.

“M-milo,” AJ gasped.

“Y-yes?” He was starting to get lost in what he was doing.

“Is this mirror s-sturdy? I don’t- I don’t want to break it- ah!” AJ’s breath caught in her throat when he hit her in her sweet spot. She let out a string of Ancient Greek curse words. “There!”

Milo hiked her hips higher, making sure he hit the same spot which made AJ curse. “Yes. This mirror’s been here for decades. It won’t give way now.” He continued to thrust and pull back, building up his and AJ’s peak.

AJ looked back at him, still with her arms in front of her. “Well, I doubt anyone from your family tried doing this in front of-“ Her sentence didn’t get finished as she felt herself reach her limit. “Milo, I’m going to-“

“Look in the mirror!”

Without thinking too much about it, AJ turned her head to face her reflection and saw her face- all red, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, sweat ran the side of her face down to her jawline, her eyes almost black with how dilated her pupils were, her bowlike lips curved in an “o” as she reached her peak.

She glanced over to Milo’s reflection and she saw his eyes open wide as he also reached his own climax. He was biting his lower lip so hard, she was worried it would bleed. Then, he bent forward, his chest pressing against her back. She could feel his sweat through her shirt. His arms wrapped around her torso, as he pulled himself out.

Both of them fell on the floor, sitting down. AJ leaned back against Milo’s chest, holding onto his arms that wrapped around her protectively. They were both still panting from their orgasms, with AJ shuddering every now and then from the aftershocks. They both just sat there, looking at each other in the mirror.

“That was amazing,” AJ said, finally catching her breath. She laid her head against him, feeling his heartbeat.

Milo ran one of his hands through her hair, untangling the curls gently. “I told you.” He kissed her in the temple.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for, Angel?”

“For breaking your mirror?”

“You didn’t-“

AJ pointed at two of the corners of the mirror. Cracks as fine as hair appeared in places where there was none before. “It’s not entirely my fault.” She glanced up at him. “You were pretty rough.”

Milo blushed. “I wasn’t…” His expression softened. “Was I?”

“Yeah, you were. You even spanked me, you nasty lad, you,” AJ teased.

Milo buried his face in her hair, to keep her from seeing his flustered face. “It was in the heat of the moment!”

AJ laughed. Her boyfriend was cute in his own way.

“Since it’s both our fault, we don’t tell Miss Elizabeth about the mirror.”

“Agreed.”


	5. Sadism/Masochism (Travis×Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know the rules. You don’t touch a princess without her permission and touch her well done hair, no less! You need to be punished.” Her purple eyes gleamed dangerously. “Ten should be appropriate. Brace yourself and count!” She raised her whip and cracked it across Travis’s bare legs.

Sylvia let her foot glide up Travis’s muscled torso, feeling every bump and ridge with her toes and sole. Her purple eyes followed her leg’s movement as it travelled up her lover’s body.

Travis was kneeling down in front of her. His sky blue eyes also fixed at her smooth bare leg. On Sylvia’s request, he only wore a a]pair of black slacks and a red bowtie around his neck… like a collar. When he saw himself in the mirror earlier, he suddenly had flashbacks of the movie “Magic Mike”.

He looked good. Almost like Channing Tatum. Maybe Sylvia won’t be as… tough on him tonight.

His thoughts came back to the present when Sylvia’s foot reached his shoulder. On instinct, he caressed her foot and planted a kiss on the inside of her ankle. He didn’t have a foot fetish, but he noticed Sylvia’s foot smelled as nice as it looked

“Who told you you can touch me without my permission?”

There was a sharp pain that cracked across his forearm. Sylvia had her bronze whip out, coiled around her wrist and hand to get the perfect length. With years of practice, the girl already knew how to manipulate her weapon well. She had to practice on something else before she could use her skill in the bedroom, though.

Travis let go of her foot and bowed his head. He could only see his girlfriend’s bare calves and the hem of the lavender dress she wore. His forearm was reddish, but the pain had already faded. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“I’m sorry, princess.”

He felt an invisible force tilt his chin up, so he could look up at the female. She was sitting on a gilded chair with one leg crossed over the other. She wore a rather fancy dress with the skirts longer at the back than at the front with her top half wrapped tightly in a velvety silk corset with knots that looked like hell to undo. Her long magenta-tipped, honey-blonde hair was tied up in a beautiful braided bun save for some strands that framed her pretty face. In a way, he felt deeply flattered that Sylvia also dolled herself up for his viewing pleasure.

It was frustrating him that he wasn’t allowed to touch her nor stare at her for too long.

“If you touch me again without my permission,” Sylvia warned, her slender fingers glowing magenta. “I’m going to have to do something about those naughty hands of yours. Do you understand?”

The redhead only nodded.

Sylvia’s hand stopped glowing as she rested her chin on top of it. “Where was I?” She drummed her index finger on her cheek. She smirked. “Come closer.” She curled and uncurled her index finger at him.

The son of Apollo did so and his eyes widened when Sylvia spread her legs in front of him. He gulped audibly as his eyes drifted down between her legs. He unconsciously licked his lips, before biting himself. He made a low growling noise deep in his throat when she started to touch herself, making herself wet.

“Do you want this?” she purred at him. The look in her purple eyes sent shivers down his spine.

“Y-yes, princess,” Travis answered. He could hear the eagerness in his voice that he winced.

Sylvia smiled. “Then, I’ll let you have it.” She stretched her arm out to him, her slick fingers inches from his face. “On one condition, you keep your hands off me. Can you do that?”

Travis clenched his hands into fists. Dammit. “Yes, princess.”

“Good. Come closer.”

He scooted forward, leaning his head in anticipation. Sylvia propped her legs on both of his shoulders and used her feet to prompt him forward.

“Satisfy me.” Those two words were laced with so much authority, that Travis immediately buried his face between her legs. His tongue teased her folds and flicked at her small bundle of nerves. He closed his eyes and focused on his task, running his small dexterous muscle up and down Sylvia’s heat. She was soft, sweet, and warm against his tongue.

He hummed and growled deep in his throat, knowing that the vibrations would send up her body like electric shocks. He was hungry for her and he wanted to make sure she knew that. His ears strained to hear the moans and small gasps that escaped her. He put his hands behind him, gripping on to either wrist to make sure they didn’t move. No matter how tempting.

Travis knew he was doing a good job when Sylvia grabbed a fistful of his hair and buried him deeper into her. She was crying out curses in both in English and Latin, with his name occasionally escaping her lips.

“There!” she cried when he poked his tongue into her core, relishing at her taste. She bucked her hips onto his face. He had to exert more effort to hold on to each of his hands, just so he won’t grab her hips. Her legs tightened on either side of his head, bracing on to him hard as if-

His eyes flew wide open when his mouth was flooded with Sylvia’s juices. He saw her eyes glow purple for a second- an indicator that she had already come. Her expression also said that she too was surprised with that. He lapped up the remaining fluids, still watching Sylvia ride out her surprise climax. He fought the urge to tease her and just wiped at the fluids that dribbled down his chin and bare chest. His breathing was ragged, but not as ragged as Sylvia, who was still coming down from her high.

“That was…” Sylvia caught herself. She was supposed to be more commanding tonight. With this, she took a deep breath and took her legs down from his shoulders. “You’ve done a good job, Travis, my love. Without even touching me with your hands. That is quite a… feat. With this, you deserve a reward. Stand up.”

Travis felt extremely pleased with himself, but he had to work on his facial expressions. He tried not to look too smug. He was mostly successful, except there was a small quirk upward on one of the corners of his lips. “Of course, princess.”

Sylvia caught the smug melodic tone that tinged his voice. She watched him as he got to his feet and stood up. She needed to do something to get him down a few notches from his high pedestal.

She stood up from her chair and got to her knees in front of him. “Again, no touching. Keep your hands off me.” She narrowed her eyes as she looked into his, one of her hands palming the front of his pants. Instantly, she could feel him growing excited with just her touch. “Do you understand?”

Ha! Unease flickered in them.

‘Is she serious?’ he frantically thought to himself. Gods, she was brutal. He put both hands behind his back and braced them against each other. “Y-yes, princess.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Good, Travis. Very good.” She unbuttoned his slacks and slipped them down his toned legs. She poked playfully at the bulge in his underwear. “Look at you. So eager to get your reward…”

Agonizingly slow, she slipped his underwear down until his member sprang free, partly erect.

She stared at his member. Her face tinged red, before she caught herself and looked up into Travis’s eyes. She closed one of her hands around its length and pumped slowly.

Travis inhaled sharply, his breath hissing between his teeth. He had to keep reminding himself that she was frustrating him on purpose. When he got hard, he felt Sylvia’s thumb play with the tip. His whole body quivered in response.

Sylvia smiled. She liked the control she had over him at that moment. Sadly, Travis was more obedient than she initially thought. She needed to have him undone. She took a deep breath and tentatively licked down the length of his erection.

Travis’s eyes flew wide open and looked down at his princess licking at him. Crap. His fingers had already dug deep onto his wrists, just to keep them bound.

“Do you want this for your reward, Travis?” she cooed too sweetly.

“Yes!”

She gripped at his length tighter. The male grimaced and stood on his toes at the sudden pain. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, princess!”

“Good Travis,” she said, lessening the pressure. Sylvia blew hot air at his exposed excitement, making sure he was watching her, before taking him into her mouth. She slowly moved along his length, pushing him deeper every time she had to take him in. She had mentally prepared herself for this, but Travis wasn’t exactly _small._ It required both physical and mental effort just to take him.

Travis cursed. He let go of one of his hands and bit his fist. Sylvia was surprisingly good at this. Her teeth grazing at the side of his length sent the hairs on his body standing on end, while the wet popping noises she made when she got off of him was driving him crazy. His hips instinctively bucked into her, but she held him fast with both hands.

Then, he snapped. One of his hands flew to the back of her head, keeping her steady. “Princess! You feel so-“

This was when Sylvia pulled him down. She pulled him down with so much force that Travis fell on his behind, hitting the floor with a thud.

“I told you to keep your hands off me!” Her words were angry, but the look on Sylvia’s face suggested otherwise. She stood up, towering over him.

That’s when Travis realized that she had led him to a trap.

Her whip materialized in her hands. “You know the rules. You don’t touch a princess without her permission and touch her well done hair, no less! You need to be punished.” Her purple eyes gleamed dangerously. “Ten should be appropriate. Brace yourself and count!” She raised her whip and cracked it across Travis’s bare legs.

“One,” Travis hissed, feeling the sharp stinging pain on his skin. Another crack on his left bicep. “Two.” He had to admit, Sylvia’s aim was good. As long as he didn’t jerk too much, she wouldn’t hit his face and he didn’t have to worry about losing an eye.

Sylvia brought her whip down again and this time, it hit him across the torso. Travis hissed out the number three. The fourth and the fifth one hit him on the thighs, missing his family jewels by inches. If he didn’t know it was Sylvia hitting him, he would have been worried. That would have been an infirmary appointment he wouldn’t want to make.

“Louder,” the blonde demanded and brought her whip down again twice. Both hit him on the shoulders.

“Six! Seven!”

Sylvia walked around him and whipped him on the back, across his shoulder blades. Gods, his back looked nice all red and raw. She made sure to hit the rest on his back, eliciting groans of pain from Travis.

On the tenth blow, Travis arched his back so much and instead of screaming out the number, he screamed out her name. Sylvia bit at her lower lip at how… delicious that sounded.

The redhead crouched forward with his head bowed low. His shoulders heaved as he panted for breath. So much for hoping she wouldn’t get brutal, but he had a feeling the daughter of Hecate could be crueler than that.

Sylvia knelt down in front of him. Her whip had already turned back into its bracelet form. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. “How are we feeling?”

Travis groaned. “Fine, princess.” He caught Sylvia looking down at his crotch. His length was covered in white fluid and it made a little pool on the floor.

Sylvia made a clicking noise with her tongue. “You can do better than that,” she said.

Before Travis could ask what she was talking about, Sylvia straddled his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Her heat was pressed against his flaccid member that was starting to get hard again. He hissed softly in pain.

“Sylvia?”

“You’re still not allowed to touch me with your hands, Herrington,” she said. “And to make sure you don’t.” She snapped her fingers and handcuffs made of Mist wrapped around his wrists, binding his hands behind him.

Sylvia pushed him down, so he was sitting on his bum and her riding him.

Travis made sure to take note to get back at Sylvia when it was his turn.


	6. Daddy (Travis×Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve probably heard everything about your beauty already,” he said in response. His voice was deep and playful. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips.
> 
> “Not from you.”
> 
> Travis’s eyes widened, before he chuckled. “What do you want to hear, princess?” he asked, in between kisses. He kissed her from her hand down her forearm and then skipped to her bare shoulder. There, he bit at the smooth skin.
> 
> Sylvia tensed, muffling a moan, by biting at her lip. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her skin. “Everything, Daddy.”
> 
> Both of them stopped.
> 
> “What did you call me?”

“Is this really necessary?” Sylvia’s voice asked behind the door.

“Yes,” Travis replied, resting his chin on top of his hand. He crossed one leg over the other. “I didn’t get to have a good look at you the last time you wore it. Please, princess? For me?”

Sylvia groaned audibly in resignation. “Fine, but I’m not fixing my hair the same way.” There were some shuffling noises behind the door. Travis tried not to imagine what was going on back there.

When Sylvia emerged, a bright smile decorated Travis’s face. His sky blue eyes travelled from her head to her feet, taking in the sight of her.

The blonde British girl was donned in a lavender-colored dress. It looked slightly old-fashioned and fancy- definitely Sylvia’s taste. The flowy skirt was longer at the back than at the front, giving him a nice view of her fair thighs. Her upper body was wrapped in a silky corset with the knots tied at the front, instead of the back.

Sylvia liked fancy dresses so much; Travis became familiar with both kinds of corset.

The son of Apollo’s eyes gleamed. Yes. This was the dress she wore last time. He stood up from his seat and approached her. He moved her long, wavy magenta-tipped blond hair over her shoulders, so her collarbones were bare to him. “You’re absolutely breathtaking, princess.”

Sylvia crossed her arms in front of her. “Tell me something I don’t know.” But her face was already tinged pink.

Travis sauntered behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while he held one of her delicate hands in his. He pulled her against his body- she felt soft against him. They looked like they were about to dance to some slow, sensual song, which wasn’t far from what was going to happen. He gently moved her hair over her left shoulder, exposing her nape and her back.

The daughter of Hecate shuddered when she felt his hot breath tickle her skin. She liked how firm and sturdy he felt behind her.

“You’ve probably heard everything about your beauty already,” he said in response. His voice was deep and playful. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips.

“Not from you.”

Travis’s eyes widened, before he chuckled. “What do you want to hear, princess?” he asked, in between kisses. He kissed her from her hand down her forearm and then skipped to her bare shoulder. There, he bit at the smooth skin.

Sylvia tensed, muffling a moan, by biting at her lip. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her skin. “Everything, Daddy.”

Both of them stopped.

“What did you call me?”

Sylvia blushed deep red. Bollocks. That one just slipped out! “Nothing! It was nothing! Forget I said anything.”

But Travis was already on to her. With one hand, he hiked up her skirt and reached between her legs. The girl weakened under his touch, as he teased her with two of his fingers. “That wasn’t ‘nothing’.” He pinched at her bundle of nerves, which made Sylvia gasp and yelp. He didn’t put too much pressure, because he knew how sensitive it was.

“Travis…”

“Say it again.” His fingers continued to tease her, making her gasp and squirm.

Sylvia’s legs felt like jelly. If Travis wasn’t holding her, she was sure her knees would have buckled. She squeezed her eyes shut. “D-daddy, please.” She gripped on Travis’s free hand tightly.

Travis smiled. He never understood what made the “daddy” kink so appealing, because of the fact that he didn’t grow up with one.

Never understood it until today. Hearing Sylvia call him that was like giving him a certain amount of trust. A certain amount of control over her. The thought sent a jolt of excitement through him. “Yes, princess?” Travis moved his fingers in and out of her. Just for fun, he made scissoring motions to loosen her up. His hand was starting to get drenched with her warm fluids.

Sylvia’s fingers closed around his hand so much, she was holding on to him more than he was holding her. Her body was shuddering with pleasure. “I want to-“ Her breath hitched. “I want to come.”

He kissed her on the cheek. “Aww, my princess wants to come? Does princess want to come through my fingers?” His thumb flicked playfully at her small bud down there.

Sylvia let out a high-pitched noise of surprise and shook her head.

“She doesn’t?” Travis grinned devilishly and pressed his lips on her bare shoulder. It already had spots of red from his rough kisses. “Maybe she wants to come through this?” He ran his tongue from her shoulder up to her neck, stopping just behind her ear. A spot he knew she was extremely sensitive to.

The daughter of Hecate shuddered and let out a small moan. She was getting pent up, but she didn’t want to be satisfied that way. “No, Daddy.”

“Then, what do you want, princess? Tell me.” She couldn’t see his face, but she could hear that playful, knowing tone. He just wanted her to say it.

“I want this, Daddy.” Sylvia ran her free hand down one of Travis’s legs, feeling him up. Her hand cupped at his crotch. “I want you.”

Travis pressed himself closer to her and kissed the crook of her neck. “But daddy’s still dressed, princess.” His voice got softer. “Will you help daddy undress?”

This made the girl blush even deeper, but she made no qualms turning around. Of course, that meant Travis leaving her, but she wasn’t going to dwell on that. She had bigger fish to fry.

Compared to her, Travis was dressed more casually. He wore a faint red shirt that had sleeves that reached up to his elbows. It was matched by a pair of denim jeans and white running shoes. His golden pendant hung around his neck. He raised both hands up, like he was a culprit caught in the act.

“One second,” he said, stopping her. He brought his wet fingers up to his lips and sucked at them noisily, making eye contact with his girlfriend. He enjoyed the mixed emotions on her face. “Okay, I’m done.”

Sylvia scowled at him, still red in the face. Gods, he was driving her mental. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled them over his head. She was face to face with his chest for a second too long and had to resist the urge to leave a mark there. The guy helped her pull the rest of the shirt off him.

When she was done, she eyed the buckle of his belt and the growing bulge there. Her face felt even hotter. She tried to undo the belt, but withdrew her hands back as if she was burned. “Do I have to?” She looked up at Travis with pleading eyes.

“Daddy can’t give you what you want if he’s still dressed,” Travis murmured, with a sly smirk. The bastard was enjoying this too much!

Huffing, she gingerly unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants down his legs. Again, Travis helped her get them off him, by kicking them. His shoes were sent flying away.

Sylvia was just about to slip his boxers down when Travis picked her up in his arms bridal style.

“I’ll take care of that one, princess.” There was a small, square, tinfoil packet between his teeth. He winked at her, before walking to the bed and settling her down gently on the mattress.

Sylvia lied down with her arms still around Travis’s neck, who was hovering above her. To him, she looked like a goddess with her golden tresses fanned out on either side of her face. Her purple eyes seemed to glow with hot internal fire.

“It’s your turn to get undressed,” he said. Before Sylvia could start undoing the knots, Travis caught her hands and made a clicking noise with his tongue. “Nuh-uh. Princess is not allowed to touch herself.” His blue eyes narrowed. “The same way I wasn’t allowed to touch her before.”

“But-“

“No ‘buts’. Let daddy do this for his princess.” Yep. He was getting the hang of this whole “daddy” business. He painstakingly slowly worked his way on the knots. There were 7 knots in total. They weren’t as hard to undo as he thought, but he wanted Sylvia to wait… and snap.

Sylvia glared up at Travis. He was doing this on purpose! By the time he was on the fourth knot, she couldn’t take it anymore. She started to undo the next two knots, but before she could undo the last one, Travis took hold of both of her wrists with one hand and pinned both of them above her head roughly.

“Princess,” he cooed. “I thought I told you you’re not allowed to touch yourself? Not even these.” He ran his fingers down the now-open corset. He put his hand on one of her breasts and started massaging it, flicking at her nipple with his thumb.

“But Travis-“ Her breath got hitched when he pinched her.

“What a naughty, naughty princess.” He kissed her on the forehead, but his grip on her didn’t let up. “You must really want me so much.” He leaned down and kissed her on the neck, right at the spot that made her squeal and squirm. “Tell me. What do you want me to do?”

“Me,” she answered without missing a beat. “Do me, daddy, please.” She arched her body up to him. “Please.”

“My princess is a little needy today, no?” He trailed kisses from her jaw down to her chest. He made sure to alternate between kissing and sucking at her skin. “Good thing, daddy’s in a good mood today, too.”

With that, he kissed her roughly on the lips, while he kept one hand pinning both of her hands down. His other hand reached inside his boxers, pumping at his member to get it harder. With Sylvia’s moans and the way her tongue pleaded with his, it didn’t take long for him to become erect. He reached for the condom packet and carefully, tore it open with his teeth. He wrapped himself up- it took longer than he usually did, since he had to do it with one hand.

When he finally got it, he readjusted himself on top of Sylvia, looking at her. She looked so beautiful with her arms over her head. Her skin was flushed pink from her face down to her full breasts. “Spread your legs, princess. For me.”

Sylvia complied, her thighs wrapping around his waist where his length protruded. She bit at her lip in anticipation.

Travis leaned down again, kissing her again, but this time he plunged into her. Her walls clamped tightly around him. The girl arched her back, her high-pitched squeal swallowed by Travis. Before she could adjust, he plunged the rest of himself into her, making her squirm and buck underneath him.

He let her have time to breathe. “Are you okay, princess?”

Sylvia was panting, sweat running down the side of her face. It hurt, but in a good way. “Just a minute.” She took a few more gulps of air. “I’m fine now. You can move again.”

“That’s my princess.” Travis kissed her on the mouth again and thrust his hips harder into her. "Gods, you're so tight." He nipped at her lip. "You're squeezing down on me so hard, princess."

Sylvia blushed with his words, but before she could say something, he claimed her mouth again with his deep kisses. The bed creaked underneath his actions and Sylvia’s cries were muffled by his mouth. When he broke away for a breath, he decided to bury his face on her shoulder.

Sylvia tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use. She wanted to pull at his hair, scratch him, grab him. Anything. She wanted to touch him, but Travis was strong, just like his thrusts. It was like she turned a switch inside him. She wasn't sure which version of him she liked more. 

Both of their breathing turned erratic. The redhead’s thrusts were slowing down.

“Travis-“ Sylvia groaned, feeling the pressure in her gut about to give way. With how rough Travis was, she wasn’t going to last. “Daddy, I can’t-“

“Me, too, princess.” His groans echoed in her ears. “Me, too. Come for me, Amelia.”

That made Sylvia’s ears ring. With one final powerful thrust from Travis, Sylvia cried out his name and came undone.

Travis didn’t take long to follow. He arched his back, lifting himself off. His eyes were closed. “Amelia!” He pulled out after blowing his seed into the rubber and lied down on top of her, laying his head on her chest.

He let go of her wrists, which Sylvia was thankful for. “Gods, I love you,” he said, out of breath. He kissed her on the chest. “I love you so much.”

She rubbed her wrists, examining the faint bruises Travis left on them when she noticed that his breathing was even and rhythmic. She smiled faintly and combed his damp hair back, so she could see his serene face. “I love you, too.”


	7. Aphrodisiac (Travis×Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis buried his face in his hands. Gods, was the cabin this hot before? He was starting to sweat. His heartbeat was increasing and his temperature was rising. Crap. He was getting a high fever! “Syl? I think… I poisoned myself. It must be a severe allergic reaction to it.”
> 
> This sent alarm bells ringing in Sylvia’s head. “Seven bloody hells! I told you not to touch anything! What did you get?” She held either side of his face so she could take a good look of his face.
> 
> The moment Travis’s eyes landed on Sylvia, he was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to-
> 
> He got up from his seat and crashed his lips against hers, his tongue demanding entry.

“You’re early,” Sylvia said, opening the door to her cabin. “Come in.”

“For the record,” Travis said, stepping in. “We’re just having tea? Literal tea? Nothing else? Not… you know…” His voice trailed off while he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He looked around the cabin. Beds were made, while the far side of the cabin had served as the Hecate kids’ workshop. He followed Sylvia, who was making her way to a table with different vials, jars and, clay pots filled with knicks and knacks.

The daughter of Hecate looked pointedly at him. Her cheeks were rosy from his suggestion. “Yes, Travis. Literal tea. I need my afternoon cup, now if you don’t like that, since your people have the audacity to throw ten years’ worth of it over the harbor, you can leave or just have some custard scones.” Her British accent made her words more melodic than they should.

He smiled crookedly at her. “I like it when you talk British to me.”

Sylvia rolled her eyes at him, suppressing a smile. “Take a seat.” She gestured at one of the stools surrounding their ingredients table. She tried to clear up a small space enough for the both of them to use. “Sorry, it’s a little messy. I was working on some potions and antidotes.” She patted a small leather bound book. Her self-made grimoire. “I’ll go get the tea.” She turned her back and walked to the counter where their mini stove was. “Do yourself a favor and don’t touch anything.”

Travis gave her a small salute and just sat down.

She shouldn’t have told him not to touch anything, because that just made his mind want to touch everything. The thing about the ingredients the Hecate kids use, even when some of them looked gross, they were interesting to look at. As an aspiring doctor, he was especially intrigued with the medical properties of some of the plants.

One plant caught his eye. It was placed inside a jar, tightly sealed. The petals seemed to shimmer like a mirage. No, like a camouflage. When light hit it just right, it seemed to shimmer into existence. Sticky blue-colored sap coated the pretty petals. He picked the jar up and against his better judgment, opened it. The bottom lid was coated with a thin film of sap. He took a whiff and caught the scent of lavender… almost like Sylvia’s perfume.

Sylvia… He blinked. Oh, shit, Sylvia! Sylvia was going to kill him!

He quickly twisted the lid shut and placed it back where he picked it up. Gods, why was he so curious? It wasn’t the first time he was going to fall victim to one of the Hecate kids’ potions. He examined his finger. The sap had already dried up, like it had never been there, but it made his finger smell faintly of lavender. It didn’t burn nor feel itchy, so maybe he was safe?

“You didn’t touch anything, did you?” Sylvia stood behind him with a small plate of what were probably scones and a tray with a pot of tea. She set them in front of him.

Travis buried his face in his hands. Gods, was the cabin this hot before? He was starting to sweat. His heartbeat was increasing and his temperature was rising. Crap. He was getting a high fever! “Syl? I think… I poisoned myself. It must be a severe allergic reaction to it.”

This sent alarm bells ringing in Sylvia’s head. “Seven bloody hells! I told you not to touch anything! What did you get?” She held either side of his face so she could take a good look of his face.

The moment Travis’s eyes landed on Sylvia, he was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to-

He got up from his seat and crashed his lips against hers, his tongue demanding entry. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other held the back of her head. His fingers intertwined with her soft hair.

“Travis-“ Sylvia broke away from his kiss and pushed him away. “What has got into you?”

“I don’t know, Syl,” Travis replied. His voice sounded like he was in pain. His face was red and his eyes… they weren’t blue. They were purple, like they were tinged with red, as well. “I just- I just feel really hot and feverish and I just- I need you!” He pulled her against him again. He was getting hard, just feeling her softness pressed against him. He wanted her so bad, it hurt. “Please, princess? I need you.”

The blonde looked over his shoulder and saw the jar sitting closest to him. Of course, it had to be that one! The plant’s sap was a strong aphrodisiac. It was so strong that the person affected could feel like they have a burning fever, unless given a way to release the “toxins” out. And the only way to do so was…

“Looks like you’re getting the hot and steamy kind of tea today after all, Herrington.” She grabbed him by the wrist and marched him to her bed. There, she pushed him down on to her mattress and climbed on top of him. “Let’s make this quick. I don’t want my siblings or the counselors inspecting to catch us.”

She held his face in both of her hands and leaned forward, but he met her halfway. Their lips crashed into each other again. She could feel how hungry he was for her. Before she could process just how rough he was going, Travis flipped the both of them, so he was now on top of her.

“Let me take these off for you.” He tried to undo the buttons, but his hands were too eager to do them properly. Hissing, he pulled at them, making several buttons pop off Sylvia’s blouse.

“Hey! That’s my wardrobe you’re ruining!”

“I’ll get you a new one,” he said, as he took his shirt off in haste. He crouched forward again, pinning both of her hands on either side of her head, as he claimed her lips. He bit and sucked hungrily that it left Sylvia gasping for air more than usual.

She only got her hands released when Travis let go of her just so he could reach under her skirt and touch her heat. His fingers, unlike his mouth, were less eager. They moved in slow strokes, coaxing her to excitement, before plunging into her.

“Travis-“ She could feel herself getting wet around him, her walls quivering in anticipation. She spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

He took his fingers out, so he could work on undoing the buckle of his belt. It must have been an added side effect of the plant, because Travis was already hard with little to no stimulation. He set himself on top of Sylvia, his body pressing against hers. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. “I’m going in.”

He thrust his hips hard and sheathed himself fully into her with one stroke. He groaned at the same time Sylvia arched her back, squealing from the sudden feeling. However, Travis’s weight kept her from moving too much. She clawed at his back, letting her nails rake through his back muscles.

Gods, he went in raw. They didn’t do it, often, because Travis was more of a stickler on protection, but Sylvia will be damned if she said she didn’t like it every once in a while.

Before she could adjust to him fully, Travis started to pump in and out of her. His thrusts were fast and hard, it was taking all of Sylvia’s will not to scream too loudly. Travis kissed her on the mouth again, which helped tone down the noises she was making, but not what she was feeling.

Travis can be a rough lover when he wanted to, and she didn’t necessarily hate it. He grunted deeply with every thrust, moaning into her mouth when she squeezed tight around him.

His body was firm and hot against hers. She could feel him rubbing at her front with the same rhythm as him moving inside her. She tugged at his hair and scratched his back. She bit back at his lips, making sure to make them at least as swollen as hers.

With how rough Travis was doing her, it didn’t surprise her when she felt her release arrive faster than anticipated.

“Travis, I’ll-“

The redhead arched his back and his seed fill her inside. He groaned, biting at her shoulder. That would surely leave a mark. “Amelia, Amelia, Amelia,” he whispered, over and over again, while still thrusting his hips into her.

Thanks to that, Sylvia was able to reach her peak, just a few moments after Travis did. Just feeling how wet and sticky the inside of her thighs made Sylvia groan internally with the cleanup. Travis pushed himself up with his arms. He looked down at Sylvia, who was also drenched in sweat and seemed to be glowing underneath him. Even with her ruined clothes and messed up hair, her flushed face and her swollen lips were still radiant and beautiful to him.

“How are you feeling?” Sylvia reached out to touch his face. She combed some of his red hair back with her fingers. Well, his fever had definitely gone down. That was a good sign. She noticed that his eyes had gone back to being the shade of blue that she loved.

“Like I just had sex with the most beautiful girl in the world,” he replied, still a little breathless. “I’m sorry for being too rough on you. I don’t know what came over me.” He touched her hand and brought it to his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I forgive you. I like you being rough sometimes.”

_ 'I l _ _ oved every minute of it, ’ _ she thought, but didn't say out loud. “Besides-“ Her eyes drifted over to the culprit plant. “I know what came over you.” She fixed her eyes back at him. “You’re lucky I was the one with you. I would kill you if you did this with someone-“ She didn’t finish, since Travis kissed her gently on the lips- completely opposite of how he kissed her earlier.

“I won’t.” The expression on his face told her that he knew what she meant.

That shut Sylvia up. She looked away, blushing. “Whatever. We should clean up fast. My siblings could arrive any moment.”

Travis looked down at their legs. “Wow, we made a mess.”

“And whose fault do you think is that?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll clean 60% of the mess.”

“Only 60%?”

“Fine, 80%. Jeez, it’s so hard to please you, princess.”

_ ‘Not when it’s you,’ _ she thought, but decided to keep it to herself.


	8. Angry Sex (Alex×Maxine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrived in front of Maxine’s apartment, he watched her pull her keys out of her pocket, and he was glad she didn’t send him away.
> 
> Maxine pulled her hand from his as she fumbled for her keys. She let out a string of curse words when they fell to the floor. Why wasn’t anything working out for her today? She wanted to hit something. Kick, punch, stab- anything.
> 
> When the lock finally gave away, she kicked the door open. That gave her a small amount of satisfaction.
> 
> “The door’s going to break,” Alex said behind her, concern tingeing his voice. He froze when Maxine looked over her shoulder and shot him a sharp glare. “I was just-“
> 
> Before he could say anything more, Maxine grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Their lips crashed with one another, their breaths mingling.

Alex trailed after his girlfriend, warily keeping her back in sight. Anyone with a sane mind would get out of her way with how she marched through the cobbled streets, with her raven black hair flying behind her and her stormy gray eyes flashing like she’s about to commit homicide.

He gulped and sped up his cadence. “Hey.” He took one of her hands in his. She shot him a cold glare, but didn’t pull away. That was a good sign. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she snapped. She walked faster, pulling him along. “I want to get out of here. I want to go home!”

“Okay, okay,” he murmured. He resisted the urge to say “Chill out”, lest he was ready to die decades ahead of his time. He cleared his throat. “Hang in there. We’re almost there.”

The two of them were from one of the buildings in the university. Alex didn’t go in with her and just waited outside as per Maxine’s request, but he waited outside patiently and was mostly there for moral support. She was going to submit her latest designs, but something must have happened inside that she came out fuming and almost dumped her stuff in the garbage bin, if Alex wasn’t there to stop her.

The male sighed and looked anywhere but at Wolfram. New Rome was beautiful. He looked forward to roaming the streets with her that evening, and maybe have dinner in some fancy Italian restaurant, but with how things were looking, he doubt that was going to happen.

Maxine was stubborn, but he felt like she needed him to be more understanding.

He slung her pack- the one she almost dumped in the trash bin- over his shoulder and matched her pace. He could tell people were eyeing the two of them. At first, he thought people were giving him dirty glances, but some of them looked at him with worry.

When they arrived in front of Maxine’s apartment, he watched her pull her keys out of her pocket, and he was glad she didn’t send him away.

Maxine pulled her hand from his as she fumbled for her keys. She let out a string of curse words when they fell to the floor. Why wasn’t anything working out for her today? She wanted to hit something. Kick, punch, stab- anything.

When the lock finally gave away, she kicked the door open. That gave her a small amount of satisfaction.

“The door’s going to break,” Alex said behind her, concern tingeing his voice. He froze when Maxine looked over her shoulder and shot him a sharp glare. “I was just-“

Before he could say anything more, Maxine grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Their lips crashed with one another, their breaths mingling.

Alex’s eyes widened and instinctively pressed his girlfriend against him. His lips felt like they were going to bruise with how Maxine was attacking them. He let her lead him inside and closed the door behind him with his foot. He slid the pack down on the floor and as soon as the both of them heard the faint thud, he felt himself getting pushed harshly against the door with Maxine still kissing him hungrily on the mouth.

“Wait.” He pulled away, breathing hard. “Back up, a little.” He raised a hand and quickly added, “It’s not like I don’t like this. I do! But I want to know what’s wrong. What happened?” He circled one arm around her waist and pulled her close. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “What made my queen so angry and… ravenous?”

“I’m not ravenous!” Maxine snapped. Then, she realized that she had just screamed at the person who didn’t deserve it… and yeah, maybe she was a little on the “ravenous” side, but she was definitely angry. Very angry.

“The panel rejected my designs,” she said, through gritted teeth. Her hands clenched into fists, grabbing fistfuls of Alex’s jacket. “No, they didn’t reject them. They didn’t even give them a chance!” She could feel hot angry tears brim her eyes, as she remembered the scenario. Was it because she was Greek? They would never say it out loud, but there was still a small discrimination between Romans and Greeks. Centuries of feud wouldn’t just be erased by a course of a year or two. “They- They barely looked at them, Alex. They barely listened to me. All criticisms without anything remotely positive. I felt like an idiot standing there.”

She pounded one of her fists against his chest. “It sucks! All my hard work for nothing!” Her eyes drifted up to look into his deep blue ones. “It sucks, Ozone Head. It really, really sucks!” A tear streaked down her cheek. “So, it’s either you do me or I’m going to have to look for another way to let all my frustration out.” She laughed dryly. “You think I can smash a few bottles on the cobbled walls of the university?”

Alex chuckled and wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. “Your skills are worth more than what the panel thinks and honestly, they can kiss each others’ pompous asses.” He kissed her on the forehead. “As much as I’m a very supportive boyfriend, I think breaking bottles would not help your case, so…” He gazed into her eyes. His irises looked shades darker. “I’m going to have to ask you to be strong, if that’s what you want me to do.”

Maxine set her jaw, challenging him. “I can take it.”

That was all the permission Alex needed. He flipped the both of them, so Maxine was the one pressed against the door. Their mouths collided with one another, their hot breaths fanning their faces. He growled when Maxine pulled at his hair hard that he had to snap his head back and pull away from their kiss.

The girl attacked his neck, sucking just below his Adam’s apple. Her teeth nipped at his skin, leaving red marks.

Meanwhile, Alex pressed her on the door harder, grinding his body against her. He hiked both of her thighs up around his waist, his hips pounding onto her. Maxine’s breath hitched with every movement he made, but still continued her work on his throat.

The wooden door made slamming noises against its hinges.

“The neighbors are going to hear,” Alex huffed. He let out a groan as Maxine bit him hard, before looking up at him. The look in her eyes made his body felt hot all over. “I’ll move us to the bedroom.”

Maxine nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She claimed his lips once more while he took the steps toward her bedroom.

The apartment had two rooms, aside from the bathroom. One of them served as Maxine’s bedroom… which was also the place where he slept at when he stayed over. The curtains were drawn and the bed was made. Alex didn’t bother to turn the lights on. He shut the door closed with his foot again.

He dropped Maxine on the bed, opposed to how he usually did. The girl bounced against the mattress, her arms splayed on either side of her. He climbed in immediately after her, taking off his jacket and shirt and dumping them on the floor. “Jeans off, Max.”

Maxine stretched her legs out to him, eyeing her boyfriend’s toned upper body. She would surely leave scratches over those arms and hickeys on his shoulders and chest. “Take them off for me.”

Alex grunted, but she could see him suppressing a smile. He leaned forward and put his hands on the waistband of her jeans. With a loud grunt, he pulled her jeans… and underwear in one quick motion.

“Hey!” Maxine protested, suddenly feeling exposed.

“I’m patient, but not that patient, Max.” He placed himself in between her legs and slid on the bed so his face was hovering close to her heat. He licked his lips lasciviously. “I’ll need to prepare you first, that and I got hungry waiting outside the university for you.”

Maxine raised an eyebrow and wrapped her legs around his neck. “Then, what are you waiting for? Dig in.”

Alex didn’t miss a single beat. His mouth descended upon Maxine’s folds, his tongue vigorously at work. He licked and nipped at her swollen heat, until her juices dripped out. He felt one of Maxine’s hand shove him deeper by grabbing his hair.

“Harder!” she moaned. Her thighs squeezed his head.

The male dipped his tongue in and out of her, alternating between slow and fast plunges, just to elicit different moans and reactions from her. When he did it slowly, Maxine would merely pant and move her hips along. When his tongue worked fast, she would tense and her heels would dig on his back.

When Maxine’s breathing became shallow and Alex felt her walls quiver around his tongue, he pulled away. His chin glistened with her excitement.

“What gives?” Maxine growled. Her face was red and sweat dripped down from her temple to her jaw. “Seriously? Right now?”

“I don’t want you to come that way,” Alex said, matter-of-factly. He sat upright and undid his belt buckle. He reached into his boxer briefs and gave his length a few strokes. It had already ached inside its confines, but he wanted to make sure he was erect and ready… just like how his _reine_ was ready for him. “Not today, that is.” He slipped his jeans down, along with his underwear.

Maxine propped herself up on her elbows. “Ohhh no, you don’t.” She sat up and immediately settled herself on top of her boyfriend’s length. Without warning, she sheathed his member into her. It went in smoother than Maxine anticipated. The both of them let out cries of surprise and pleasure at the sudden feeling of each other.

She shuddered, a sting of pain coursed through her. Her walls clamped around Alex, making him groan underneath her. Maxine adjusted her position and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m going to come without you denying me of it!” She bounced on his lap hard as she let her fingers rake up his back. She kissed him on the mouth roughly, which he reciprocated with the same vigor.

Alex slipped one hand under her shirt while he grabbed her hair and pulled at it. This made Maxine moan out his name against his mouth and bite at his lip just to muffle herself.

“Ow!” the son of Zeus hissed. He squeezed one of her breasts in his hand- not too hard, but enough to make Maxine gasp and yelp. His hips met her bounces halfway so Maxine could feel him getting deeper into her. If she wanted to come fast, he was going to make her take him with her. He let go of her hair, so his arm could brace himself against the bed and give him more lift.

They were basically pounding each other hard, trying to reach their peaks before the other could take it away from them.

His eyes went wide when Maxine’s walls tightened around him. He felt himself getting closer. Shit, he wasn’t wearing any rubber! “Max, wait!”

“It’s fine! Come inside me,” she groaned. Her bounces were getting sloppier, but somehow their out of sync hips allowed him to hit her in her spot. “Fuck! I’m going to come… Alexander!” She arched her back, pressing her body against him.

Alex felt her warm fluids gush around him. “Me, too,” he managed to say, as he continued to thrust up into her. Maxine gasped at this, scratching him some more. Then, his body gave way to the pressure. He felt his length blow out its seed into her, mixing with her earlier fluids.

The both of them were wrapped in each others’ arms, still panting and shuddering from their climaxes.

“Do you feel better now?”

Maxine took a shaky breath and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. “Y-yeah... Does your back hurt?” She touched the small cut she made on his lower lip. “Sorry about this.”

Alex smiled, wincing a little. “It’s fine. I was the one who made you bite me that hard.” He licked at the cut, tasting his blood. “Is it supposed to bleed like this?”

“Yeah, but it bleeds worse than it actually is.” Maxine gave him a small peck on the nose. Yeah, she did feel better. Whether it was hormones or knowing Alex was there for her, she wasn’t sure, but she was grateful for his presence and support. “Thanks, Ozone Head. You probably saved some lives and me from poor decisions.”

“I’m a demigod. That’s what I do, Wolfy. Save lives and save you from poor decisions.” He embraced her. “Just know I’ll be here for you, okay? I’m sure you can sweep those pompous asses off their smelly feet next time.”

Maxine laughed and combed his hair. “Of course, I will.” She knelt up and looked at the inside of her thigh and the sheets beneath her. “Awww, man. Look at that mess.”

“Since we already messed the bed up,” Alex said, with a cheeky grin, “do you want to do it again? This time a little slower and without your shirt on.” The look on his face with the split lip made him look both comical and horror-movie material.

Maxine covered his face with one of her hands, laughing a little. “Let’s try to heal your split lip, first.”


	9. Lingerie (Travis×Sylvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gave her a half-hearted smile. “Thanks, Syl. I’m sorry I’m gloomy in this call. Today’s just been a bummer.”
> 
> “’Gloomy’? Sounds like the weather here almost every day,” she replied. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips. “I know what will cheer you up. I prepared this especially for you.”
> 
> The male raised an eyebrow, but his mood obviously changed slightly. “For me?”
> 
> “Yes.” Sylvia turned her chair around, so she was now facing him fully. She brought one hand to her chest, her fingers playing at the hem of her fluffy bathrobe. “I figured you deserved a little reward for being a good college boy the past few days, studying hard and everything.”
> 
> Travis sat up on the edge of his bed and drew closer to the Iris-message. His heart beat fast inside his chest. “Y-you do?” He cleared his throat to get rid of the stammer. “You do?” he repeated.
> 
> “Of course, I do! I know when to reward a good deed.” She winked at him, which made Travis feel butterflies in his stomach. “Are you ready?”

Travis groaned audibly as he entered his dorm room, closing the door behind him. His roommate had left for the weekend, so he had the place all to himself. He was tired, since he just came from a two-hour exam and he just barely made it in time for something important.

The redhead didn’t bother to change his clothes- a three-fourths shirt, denim jeans, and shuffled towards his bed. He merely kicked off his running shoes and immediately lied down, making his gold necklace ride up his throat and out of the collar of his shirt. He reached for his lamp and put a prism in front of it so it produced a rainbow in front of him. He fished out a gold drachma from his back pocket and glanced at his bedside clock. 6 PM. She was still awake, right?

He took a deep breath and concentrated. “O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering.” He tossed the coin into the light. Instead of passing through and falling onto the ground, it shimmered and disappeared in mid-air. The multicolored light in front of him seemed to become sharper and brighter.

“Show me Sylvia Amethyst Amaryllida, London,” he said. The screen of rainbow light shimmered and in it was an image of a room that wasn’t his. He could hear rain from the image and judging from the light source, he guessed it was pretty late into the evening.

His face brightened when he saw a blonde girl sitting close to where he assumed the rainbow appeared on her side of the world. She hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. She had her back turned away from him, but Travis could see her. She was sitting in front of a vanity table and he caught glimpses of her pretty face on its mirror.

Thank gods for Iris-messaging. It was like Skyping, minus the fear of getting monster attacks.

“Making yourself look pretty for me, princess?” he teased, still with that cheeky grin on his face.

The girl jumped and looked back. It was her. His princess. “How very thoughtful of you,” Travis continued.

Sylvia adjusted the plush pink bathrobe she was wearing, covering herself. “Took you long enough,” she said, putting one arm on the backrest of her chair. “I almost thought you forgot.”

“Me? Forget? Nah.”

The girl shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. Maybe that exam of yours melted your brain to mush.”

Travis adjusted himself, so he was lying down on his side. He propped his arm up with his elbow and set his cheek on the back of his hand. “Not as much as how you make me melt with a smile, princess.” He winked, playfully.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, but he could see her suppressing a smile. “You’re delusional. I’m no doctor, but I think you’ve either got brain damage or gone mental.”

The male demigod laughed. “I miss you, Sylvia.”

This made Sylvia smile warmly and look him directly in the eye. “I miss you, too, Travis.” She sighed. “So, how was the exam? Did you, what is it you Americans say? ‘Ace it’?”

Travis covered his face with his free hand. “It was hell. Seven bloody hells, even.”

Her forehead furrowed, worry etching her face. “That bad, love?”

He nodded. “The questions were more on analysis than conceptual, and took a longer time to answer. I answered all of them, but I’m not sure if I’m going to pass. I studied very hard for it and here I am flunking it.” He removed his hand from his face and looked at her. He wanted to reach out and hold her in his arms. He wanted to bury his face on her shoulders, and smell her lavender perfume. He wanted to kiss her and just hold her for the rest of the evening, but that wasn’t possible. She was literally an ocean away.

“Aww,” Sylvia cooed. Her hand rose, as if she was going to touch him, but thought better of it. “It’s that bad, huh? Well, I’m sure you passed it. You didn’t call me on our usual time and day because you were busy studying for it. If that isn’t hard work and dedication, I don’t know what is.”

Travis gave her a half-hearted smile. “Thanks, Syl. I’m sorry I’m gloomy in this call. Today’s just been a bummer.”

“’Gloomy’? Sounds like the weather here almost every day,” she replied. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips. “I know what will cheer you up. I prepared this especially for you.”

The male raised an eyebrow, but his mood obviously changed slightly. “For me?”

“Yes.” Sylvia turned her chair around, so she was now facing him fully. She brought one hand to her chest, her fingers playing at the hem of her fluffy bathrobe. “I figured you deserved a little reward for being a good college boy the past few days, studying hard and everything.”

Travis sat up on the edge of his bed and drew closer to the Iris-message. His heart beat fast inside his chest. “Y-you do?” He cleared his throat to get rid of the stammer. “You do?” he repeated.

“Of course, I do! I know when to reward a good deed.” She winked at him, which made Travis feel butterflies in his stomach. “Are you ready?”

Before he could say anything, there was an automated female voice that spoke, which made the both of them jump. “Please deposit another drachma to extend this message for another five minutes.”

Travis cursed and fumbled for drachmas under his pillow. He got two gold coins and tossed them into the rainbow message unceremoniously. There was a small bell-like sound and the image of Sylvia went back to its sharpness. She was giggling into her hand.

“There,” he said. “I even deposited an extra drachma.”

Sylvia tilted her head, coyly. “Do I pick up where I left off?”

“Yes!”

“Are you ready for your surprise, Travis Herrington?” Her voice was sweet, and melodic, especially with her British accent.

“Yes!”

Slowly, Sylvia untied the knot on her waist. Travis’s blue eyes were fixed intently at her hands as she pulled her bathrobe off her, letting it slide down her shoulders and fall to the floor. “Wow.”

The daughter of Hecate wore a purple see-through nightdress that barely reached her mid thighs. Because of its sheerness, he could see the lacy matching brassiere and panties she was wearing underneath it. “What do you think?”

Travis’s jaw was still on the floor. He gulped audibly, since his throat suddenly felt dry. “That is so hot.”

Sylvia bit her index finger seductively. “You think so? Do you also want me to show you what I want you to make me feel while I’m wearing this?”

Travis immediately looked around. Thank the gods no one else was around! He had all the privacy he needed for this. He looked back at the rainbow image. “Yes.”

His girlfriend raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, princess. Please?”

“That’s a good lad.” Sylvia spread her legs and reclined back on her chair. She was certain everyone in the house was asleep (it was past 11 PM) and she had double locked the doors and cast a few spells to ensure her privacy.

She let her right hand glide down the front of her sheer nightgown and slipped it underneath her skirt. Next, she slipped her right hand under the neckline of the nightgown so she was cupping one of her breasts. She looked at Travis again just to check if he was still watching her. His eyes looked so eager, it made her skin crawl.

She closed her eyes as she put her fingers inside her lace panties and started rubbing at her folds and small bud down there. A small moan escaped her lips. She followed this through with her other hand squeezing at her breast. She opened her eyes a crack and was pleased that Travis was still watching her with want. “I want you to make me feel like this.” She continued to stroke herself, her body started moving to her own rhythm.

Meanwhile, on the other line, Travis was glad he had deposited two drachmas. He clamped his jaw shut, before drool could drip from it. His jeans suddenly felt tight around the crotch area, so he did himself a favor and started to unbuckle his belt. He slipped down the waistband of his jeans and freed his aching member. Watching Sylvia touch herself was definitely a turn on. He took hold of his own length and started giving himself strokes, matching the rhythm Sylvia was doing. Unlike her, he didn’t close his eyes. He wanted to  _ see _ every move she made. Every expression on her face. “Can you be loud for me, princess? I want to hear you, too.”

Sylvia was more than happy to oblige. When she felt like she was wet enough, she plunged two fingers into her heat, at once. This made her cry out and gasp.

Travis watched as her face turned red and how she bit hard at her lower lip, as she satisfied herself. He pumped at his length, moving from the base up to the tip and repeat, still matching Sylvia’s rhythm. That way, he could easily imagine that he was pumping herself into her. “Do you want me right now, princess?”

The girl was pulling her fingers in and out of her, her thumb circling at her small bud, while she had already slipped her hand inside her lacy brassiere and groped at her breast. She kept her eyes closed so she could picture that it’s Travis’s hands working on her, instead of her own. “Yes,” she said, breathlessly. “I want you so bad.” Her breaths were getting shallow as she got close to her peak. “I really miss you, daddy.” Her breath hitched.

This made Travis grab onto himself hard. He groaned, making sure Sylvia could hear him. “I miss you, too, princess.” The faces she was making, the sounds of her breath and mouth- they were enough to get him off. His free hand gripped at the edge of his bed, while he continued to pump at himself. “Do you want to come, princess?”

“Yes, daddy! I want to come.” She bucked her hips onto her own fingers, speeding up her pace. She pinched at her nipple for added sensation. “Please make me come.” She opened her eyes a little and was glad to see Travis was doing the same thing she was.

It was almost like they were doing each other.

“Then, come for me, princess.”

Sylvia whimpered, her hips and strokes getting slower, as her body shuddered with pleasure. She felt her walls tighten around her fingers. “Travis!” Fluids gushed out of her, making a mess on her newly-bought lacy underwear.

Travis watched all of these and bucked his hips into his hand to speed up his release. Then, he saw a white flash behind his eyelids and he reached his climax. “Amelia!” he groaned out, breathlessly. He doubled over as he slowed down, riding his release.

When he righted himself up, Sylvia was still reclining on her chair, her face was sweaty and rosy. Her inner thighs glistened with her excitement. The hand she used to touch herself glistened, too, while her other hand rested on her chest, out of her brassiere. Her purple eyes looked hazy. “Travis…”

“Are you okay, princess?”

“I miss you. A lot.”

He smiled warmly at her. “I miss you, too. A lot.”

“I have another surprise for you.”

Travis chuckled. “Another one?”

“Yes.” Sylvia smiled at him. “I’m flying back to the States in a month. Exactly 30 days from now. I want you to free your schedule, then.”

The male looked at his calendar. Sweet. No scheduled exams, events, whatsoever. “It’s already got your name on it, Syl.”

“Good.” She leaned forward. “Just so you know…” Her voice lowered. “I’ll be packing this with me.” She gestured at her attire.

Travis grinned from ear-to-ear. His girlfriend really knew how to make sure that he would clear his schedule for her. “I like that.”

“Of course, you do.” She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. “It’s late here and I still have to clean up. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” She gave him a flying kiss. “Sweet dreams, my prince.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Travis said, waving at her, as she waved at the rainbow on her end, dissipating the call.


End file.
